Benditos Celos
by Chocolate-Moon11
Summary: ¿Por que él? ¿Por qué no pudo ser Matt u otra personas? ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ser su mejor amigo? ¿Que tenía la rubiecilla esa que ella no?- No te atrevas a pedirme que te deje en paz porque no lo hare, ni ahora ni nunca-


**Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Odiaba esa sonrisa.

¡La Odiaba! Esa sonrisa bobalicona que le hacía doblar sus rodillas y sus piernas parecían gelatinas, sus palabra no salían de su boca pues se atoraban cuando estaban a punto de salir, sus diente blancos y perfectos parecían como si fuesen de un comercial, seguro se los había mandado hacer cuando ella se fue de vacaciones, no a quien engañaba, no había excusa eran perfectos. Su sonrisa quitaba el aliento a la mitad de la población femenina.

Sus ojos.

¡Oh, rayos! Podía quedarse viéndolos todo el día si le fuera posible, quien no podía perderse en ojos chocolate tan profundos y tan cálidos, ese brillo que aparecía cuando estaba emocionado o contento de meter un gol le hacían ver más bellos esos ojos que la hipnotizaban con solo echarle un vistazo. Con tan solo una mirada pensaba que esos podían ver a través de ella y podía leerla como si fuera un libro abierto.

Su cabello.

Tan solo quería acariciarlo y sentir su textura, si fuera posible le arrancaría un mechón de ese cabello tan rebelde y lo guardaría de por vida en un lugar secreto para que nadie en el mundo supiera que ella había cometido ese crimen de tocarle su cabello. A pesar de entrenar todos los días y que llegase sudado ese cabello seguía manteniendo ese olor a shampoo que el usaba.

Su físico.

¡Era imposible! Como alguien podía ser tan perfecto, era en contra del mundo, era algo ilegal ante sus ojos, nadie podía ser así. Era tan injusto verlo todos los días y no poder sentir sus brazos rodeándola. Era injusto no poder su mano tan grande junto a la suya que era pequeña, tal vez minúscula.

Era injusto no poder sentir sus labios contra los de ella, sentir su aliento chocar con el propio, escuchar su voz y su risa a cada hora, era injusto y eso era lo que le había mantenido de lo más furiosa toda la semana. Con cualquier cosa se enojaba, con todo mundo se las descargaba. Pobre de aquel que le hiciera una broma no importa lo más pequeña que fuera, ellos habrían cavado su propio tumba. ¿Por qué no podía haberse enamorado de su amigo rubio, cantante, guapo famoso? ¡NO! Tuvo que enamorarse de su mejor amigo.

-Sora- sintió una mano que le tocaba el hombro, al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que era su amiga Mim la cual la miraba con una mirada llena de miedo.

-¿Qué te suceda, por qué me miras así?

-Con cuidado baja esa tijera, nadie va a hacerte daño- su voz sonaba tranquilizante, se dio cuenta que en su mano tenía la tijera que estaba utilizando para cortar unas imágenes de una revista.

-No te hare daño Mimi, solo estaba haciendo unos recortes para un álbum- de seguro se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos-Siento mucho si te asuste.

-Pues lo hiciste- dijo la castaña mientras lleva su mano sobre su pecho donde se situaba su corazón- tenías una mirada muy extraña y empezabas a abrir y cerrar las tijeras, tenías una mirada de psicópata.

-¡LO ODIO!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas- ¡No soporto esto! ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido Matt y tuvo que ser el idiota de Tai? Claro tuvo que ser mi mejor amigo. ¡Bravo! ¿Por qué Tai no fue como Matt, que solo dura con las chicas máximo un mes y luego las deja? No… el idiota de Tai ya tiene una novia hace un mes y sigue con la rubia cabeza de chicharro.- estaba enojada y frustrada ya no lo soportaba, esa noviecilla de su amigo se pasaba presumiendo de lo bien que la trataba el moreno, lo bien que le hacía su presencia de ella a él, puff ¡por favor! Cuando ella quisiera podía estar cinco minutos con Tai y ella le haría pasar mejor momento de lo que la rubia pudiera haber hecho en un día.

Afortunadamente su amiga ya estaba acostumbrada a esos cambios de humor tan repentinos. Le dolía ver a su amiga de esa manera, pero no había nada que ella pudiese hacer pues el moreno ya había tomado su decisión y se había decidido a la rubia cabeza de chicharro, como le decía su amiga, pues había que respetar la decisión.

La puerta de su apartamento sonó y de inmediato la castaña fue a atender para ver quien era su nuevo visitante.

-Matt que sorpresa, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto de los más sorprendida Mimi. Era muy extraño que el rubio la fuese a visitar ya que él siempre pasaba ocupado.

-Un gusto verte también, solo pasaba para decirte que planeamos ir a la discoteca nueva que abrieron- dijo el rubio mientras pasaba sin consentimiento de la castaña y se sentaba en uno de los muebles- También estas invitada Sora- le dio un pequeño golpe a la peli roja para que esta volviera de su mundo de fantasía.

-¡Matt!-chilló Sora mientras se sobaba la frente.

-Entonces ¿Qué dicen?- dijo Matt mientras miraba a la peli roja- Hace tiempo que te veo muy distraída, estresada y mal humorada, tal vez esto te ayude a relajarte.

-No estoy muy segura, la verdad no tengo tantas ganas- la verdad SI tenía ganas de ir a divertirse pero sabía que ahí estaría la rubiecita cerebro de pájaro y no tenía ganas de andar escuchando idioteces.

-Claro que tienes ganas de ir, te conozco adoras bailar- dijo Mimi mientras venía con unas tazas de té.- Por supuesto que iremos- dijo de lo más entusiasmada mientras alzaba un puño en señal de victoria al ver como Sora asentía con la cabeza.

Matt tan solo pudo ver divertido como Mimi empezaba a hablar de lo divertido que sería y lo que deberían ponerse para tal ocasión, obviamente él había sido el de la idea, no le gustaba ver a su amiga toda distraída sabía que algo le pasaba pero esta se negaba a aceptarlo poniendo un millón de excusas sin sentido.

Entonces pasaremos por ustedes a las 8, no tarden por favor, hace mucho que no me creo eso de que se tarden 5 minutos y esos cinco minutos se convierten en una hora- dijo el rubio mientras se iba con una sonrisa por su logro.

.

.

.

.

-Vamos Sora, deberías ponerte este- escucho a su amiga decir eso una y otra vez pero la verdad no quería, ella se pondría sus jeans ajustados, su camisa de tirantes, sus zapatillas y listo.- O te lo pones tu o hago lo que sea para que esto termine sobre ti- dijo con una mirada amenazadora.

De repente el timbre sonó, la oji miel se fue mientras soltaba un largo suspiro. Escucho varias voces y entre ellas escucho a esa voz que la traía toda bipolar. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal, escucho pasos y la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Mimi.

-Oh, lo siento tanto Sora, no sabía que Tai nos iba a venir a traer, si quieres les digo que se vayan y que no te sientes bien o algo así- dijo Mimi mientras sujetaba sus hombros.

-No te preocupes, no puedo seguir escondiéndome, tu no tienes la culpa que yo este así iremos a divertirnos y me olvidare de todo esto, yo tengo que respetar su decisión.- sin esperar que su amiga dijese algo más se retiro al baño para así aclarar su pensamientos.

Cuando iba directo al baño escucho su nombre y no pudo evitar escuchar.

-Oye Matt, ¿No has notado que Sora está un poco cambiada?- esa era la voz de Tai, era inconfundible para sus oídos.

-Algo, pero ya intente hablar con ella y no eh tenido respuesta, así que cuando ella este lista estoy seguro que hablara-

-Pues a mí no me gusta este cambio, cada vez que paso me queda viendo como si estuviera molesta- Oh, sí como no estar molesta con las reacciones que el causaba en ella, era un tonto que no se daba cuenta y aún así le echaba la culpa pues era la culpa de él. Porque tenía que ser tan… encantador, buena gente… atractivo, simpático, amigable… lo odiaba mil veces por hacerla sentir tan vulnerable.

-Déjala, ya se le pasara, dale tiempo, de seguro hiciste algo malo y ni cuenta te diste.

-Si así es Sora como amiga, no me imagino cómo será de adulta… Jajajaja pobre de su marido.

ESO, si le había pegado duro… le dolió hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. Tan amargada podía ser, una bruja fría sin sentimientos, ¿eso pensaba el de ella? Pues eso sería, que se quedara él con su rubia cabeza de chorlito, a ella ya no le importaría, no más. Takenouchi Sora no se derrumbaría con algo así, ella era fuerte y segura y se encargaría que su mejor amigo viese de lo que se perdía.

Entro a la habitación de Mimi sin avisar y vio que su amiga estaba lista con su vestido rosado con finos tirantes y sus tacones altos.-Mimi pásame ese vestido negro.

.

.

.

.

La disco esta llena, las luces se disparaban a todos lados, había gente en cada esquina, y pocas mesas estaban libres, el bar estaba algo vacio ya que la gente no perdía tiempo para levantarse e ir a divertirse.

Izzy, Kari, Joe, T.k, Davis, Tai, Mimi, Matt y ella estaban en una mesa charlando animadamente pero le extraño demasiado no ver a la novia de ese mal mejor amigo que tenía, si ambos parecían pegados a la cadera, donde estaba Tai ahí tenía que estar la rubiecita esa, quiso comentar algo acerca de ello pero se mordió la lengua, no caería tan fácil, no se lo dejaría tan fácil, a ella desde ese día le dejaría de importar todo lo que tuviese que ver con la vida amorosa de Yagami Tai.

Joe fue por las bebidas con su novia Momoe, la cual acababa de presentar, Izzy y Mimi se habían ido a bailar y a pesar de que el peli rojo no era un experto sabía como seguirle el paso a la loca de su amiga, Matt hace rato se había ido con una chica que lo había invitado a bailar.

-Emmm… Tai, creo que ire a bailar con T.k- dijo Kari, quería irse lo más pronto posible sentía una tensión en el aire que le asfixiaba, estaba segura que su hermano tenía un problema con su amiga y no quería meterse en ello, le era muy incomodo ya que cuando su novio trato de hacer conversación ellos simplemente contestaban con respuestas breves y lo hacían como si en verdad no les importara.

-Claro que no enana.- respondió su hermano malhumorado. Estaba enfadado, furioso quería golpear a alguien. Cuando vio salir a su mejor amiga que salía con ese vestido negro que se le pegaba a la piel y el cual le llegaba a hasta la mitad del muslo le dijo… o más bien le exigió que se fuera a cambiar o por lo menos llevase una chaqueta para cubrir aun que sea un poco de su piel expuesta. Ella simplemente se rio y lo paso por alto, sin siquiera saludarle ni dirigirle una mirada, cuando salieron del auto le había tendido la mano y ella simplemente le dio una mirada fría y cortante mientras ignoraba la mano extendida.

-Vamos Tai, solo iremos a bailar- dijo el menor de los rubios con nerviosismo ya que su cuñado no era alguien fácil de tratar pero si muy fácil de temer.

-Como sea, solo mantente donde yo te pueda ver- le dijo mientras ambos jóvenes salían como cohetes.

-Creí que vendría tu… novia- escucho decir a la peli roja.

-Bueno yo…

-Disculpa ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?- una voz se escucho y ambos dieron la vuelta. Un chico peli negro, ojos verdes, definitivamente atractivo en todos los sentidos.

-Por supuesto- dijo la morena mientras se iba de la mano con el sujete.

Eso si ya se había pasado de la raya, todo tenían un límite y ella había logrado sobre pasar ese límite. Estaba loca aceptando una invitación de un desconocido ¿Es que acaso no se fijaba como la veían la mayoría de los hombres cuando entro? La miraba cual trozo de carne fuera. Él no permitiría eso, tal vez se aprovechaban de ella y nadie la podría salvar.

Se mezclo entre la gente hasta que al fin la encontró. Tremendo espectáculo se llevo al ver como ella bailaba sensualmente mientras el chico tenía su mano en la cadera de ella, ambos cuerpos rozandose, sus frentes juntas y sus ojos cerrados.

Ok. El chico había cavado su tumba.

La jalo y la alejo lo más posible de ahí y sin darse cuenta ya estaban afuera de la discoteca. Escuchaba a sus amigos llamándolos y a ella gritándole un montón de… palabras pero no les puso atención.

-Tai suéltame- por más que forzara el no la dejaba ir y si al día siguiente tenía un morete ella seguro le devolvería el favor.

La pego al muro y la acorrarlo- ¡Calla!- grito tan fuerte que hizo que Sora dejara de quejarse y se sorprendiera- Como es posible que dejes que te toque de esa manera, no puedes venir de esa manera, los demás hombres te quedaban viendo de una forma incorrecta y estoy seguro que te diste cuenta pero no te importo y ahora aceptaste la invitación de un desconocido y dejas que te toque. ¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!-

Decir que estaba en shock era poco, su corazón latía a mil por la cercanía, podía sentir su aliento en su rostro, sus cara estaban tan cerca que ya podían besarse si él se acercaba 3 centímetros, sus piernas no reaccionaban y creía que se iba a caer si no fuera porque él le paso el brazo alrededor de su cintura para él así soportar su peso.

¿Pero quién se creía él para venir a reclamarle? Ella tenía derecho a bailar con quien quisiera, que él se fuera a buscar a su francesita esa.- ¡Tu no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada! ¡Mejor ve a celar a tu novia y a mi déjame en paz!- Lo empujo con la poca fuerza que tenía pero de nada sirvió ya que él no se movió.

De repente sintió los labios del moreno sobre los suyos. Intento alejarlo pero él la tenía sin escapatoria, al verse sin alguna salida se dejo llevar colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de él. El beso que había empezado brusco se torno algo dulce cuando ella empezó a corresponderle dando le permiso para que la lengua de él se encontrar con la de ella. Ambos sentían que fuego corría por todo el cuerpo, se separaron por falta de oxigeno.

-NO me digas que te deje en paz porque no lo hare, ni ahora ni nunca, te amo y no dejare de luchar hasta que entiendas que tu y yo debemos estar juntos- dijo el moreno mientras cerraba sus ojos y ponía la cabeza de la peliroja en s pecho.

Sentía que explotaría de la emoción, jamás pensó que él le fuese a decir algo así a ella, si este era un sueño pobre del que la despertara. De repente algo se le vino a la mente.

-Dijiste que pobre del que fuera mi esposo, no creo que quieras algo conmigo ni como pareja- le recordó resentida, él se sorprendió pero luego saco una risa.

-Sabes que hablo sin pensar, fue algo que dije al momento, discúlpame.

- ¿Y que hay de tu… novia?- dijo Sora algo incomoda, pues cuando se estaban besando no había pensado en las consecuencias- también te amo- dijo mientras su mejillas se encendían y se escondía más en el pecho de Tai para que él no viera esta reacción- pero no quiero que… bueno no puedes tener dos… novias-

-Sora sobre eso… tengo que confesarte algo- la aparto del cuerpo de él sintiendo como el calor y la calidez se iban, la peli roja se temió lo peor.- Yo la contrate por un mes para que ella fingiese ser mi novia y así darte celos- dijo el moreno lo más rápido que su lengua le permitió mientras cerraba los ojos. Sintio unos brazos rodearlo y abrió los ojos viendo como su pequeña "amiga" le sonreía.

-Te doy cinco segundo para correr- dijo, miro a Tai que la quedaba viendo raro ella solo se quito los zapatos de tacón bajo.- Uno

-Sora lo siento tanto

-Dos

-Lo recompensare

-Tres

-Vamos no arruines el momento

-Cuatro- la chica empezó a tronar sus dedos

-Diablos- el moreno corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Cinco! ¡De esta no te salvas Yagami!

**Así termina esta historia, espero les haya gustado, si tienen algo que decir tan solo dejen un review, opiniones, comentarios, cualquier cosa.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Bendiciones.**


End file.
